


A Magic Number

by HYPERFocused



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Cold Weather, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel does the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyjanegrey777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjanegrey777/gifts).



> Just a treat, perhaps I'll have a chance to explore further later.
> 
> Written for ladygray99

 

 

Joel's not exactly sure how it started, this unexpectedly perfect thing with Ed, the comfort he finds with with Chris, and the way sometimes it's the three of them together on a cold winter's night. What he likes most of all is that there's no jealousy among or between them all. There are enough of them to go around, chilled midnights and bodies to warm them, that Joel has to rethink his past assumptions about himself, and what he's never allowed himself before. 

It's a change that came gradually, this acceptance of who he is now, versus who he thought he used to be. Maybe when he stopped marking the days off in his appointment book, like he was counting each interminable block of time until his sentence--okay, his indentured servitude-- was over. That took a few months, though of course he told himself he wasn't going to stay a second longer than he was forced to. Or maybe it began when Ed directed Maggie to do the thing with the dress, and the outdoor cafe, so he could get closure for the missing Elaine, and Chris followed up afterwards with bottomless beers, and a ready ear. Chris could talk with the best of them, but even more, he could listen.

It's easy to let his imagination run away with itself here in Alaska, where every gnarled stand of trees seems to hide shadowy faces, and every shadowed sinewy face conceals as many secrets as it reveals.

He knows everyone expects that it'll be O'Connell he ends up with, and sometimes he does, too. It's true he enjoys their flirtation, the back and forth, the whole dance of it all. But being with Maggie is still work, and still a reminder of the good and bad of what he left behind with Elaine. 

It's not like that with Ed, or Chris. Ed's a familiar visitor to his cabin at night, making himself at home before Joel knew just how at home he would be. Chris is excitement and new experiences, shared with a true friend. The three of them together are film and art, mystery and experience. Maybe Joel's not in such a hurry to go "home" again. 

 


End file.
